Claudette and Nicole St. Croix (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Louis St. Croix (grandfather); Lenore St. Croix (step-grandmother, deceased); Cartier St. Croix (father); Jamila St. Croix (mother, deceased); Marius (Emplate) (older brother); Monet (M) (older sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Monaco; Algeria | Gender = Female | Height = 4'2" | Weight = 60 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = The twins have spent a considerable amount of time merged together to impersonate their eldest sister. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Algerians, Monacans | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant twins | PlaceOfBirth = Algiers, Algeria | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Uncanny X-Men #316 | First2 = (as Monet) (as twins) | HistoryText = Early Days Born in Algiers, Algeria to a rich and eccentric father, Ambassador Cartier St. Croix, a wealthy former president of several corporations from Monaco, and his wife, a descendant of Algerian royalty. Nicole and Claudette St. Croix were the last children and their birth was wrought with complication. The twins, identical physically were two very different entities. Nicole was the talkative typical daughter while her twin Claudette suffered from a severe case of autism. Cartier tried to get her treatment and sent her to the best doctors money could buy but there was nothing he could do. The twins were treated well by their parents and were their mother's favorites, but they could never be as perfect as their big sister Monet and never wanted to be as misunderstood as their big brother Marius. The twins, whose powers developed early, were tutored by the Gateway. Life for them was typical until the day their mother died. They took the death of their mother badly. Nicole could not explain it but she knew that her brother had something to do with their mother's death. Enraged by his son's professed lack of knowledge about the death of his wife, Cartier threw Marius out of the house. Afterward, life returned to relative normality until the day Marius returned. The twins, always together, entered their sister's room only to find a red skinned creature and a transformed Marius, now dubbed Emplate. Angry that Marius returned home despite their father's protest, Claudette used her powers to banish him to another dimension along with his red "pet". The twins were left confused as to who the red creature was with their brother. Later, they realized that Monet had mysteriously gone missing. Afraid their father would break down and the household would fall apart, the twin sisters merged bodies and replicated Monet. Everything about the twins' version of Monet was like the original, including her physical body, personality, and powers. The exception was that this version of Monet exhibited symptoms of autism on account of Claudette. Since both the twins' personalities were combined, Claudette's autism would sometimes present, leaving "Monet" in catatonic stupors. When Cartier returned home he found the twins gone and Monet unconscious. Cartier grew concerned about his daughter's constant "black-outs" which started occurring after the twins went missing, he enrolled 'Monet' in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Posing as Monet St. Croix The twins, still posing as their sister, were soon set upon by the Phalanx. 'Monet' along with Husk, Blink and Skin were rescued by Emma Frost, Jubilee, Banshee, Synch and Sabertooth. Afterward they went on to join Xavier's school, which had been re-opened in Massachusetts. They quickly established themselves just as egotistical and snide as the original Monet, creating an immediate rivalry with Jubilee. While they quickly proved to be powerful members of the team, 'Monet's' catatonic episodes worried the staff and students and Beast soon diagnosed Monet with autism. Later on, it was finally revealed that 'Monet' was truly Nicole and Claudette in disguise. While in a battle with the Prime Sentinels, 'Monet' was blasted by one, and buried under a pile of debris. When teammate Synch cleared off the rocks, he did not find *one* M, but the twins. However, despite their cover being blown, the twins still did not explain why they masqueraded as Monet in the first place. It would be soon after the twins' revelation that Emplate came back to terrorize the young mutants. During the battle, the twins merged with Emplate, creating a new persona, called "M-Plate". When the three of them separated, they knew each others' secrets, including what really happened to the true Monet St. Croix. The twins kept the secret for a short time, though Synch eventually found out when he accidentally synched with the twins' telepathy and found out their secrets. Synch managed to convince Nicole to finally reveal the truth to the rest of the team. Immediately after Nicole revealed to Generation X who Penance really was, the twin sisters merged back together to form "M". Using their combined powers, the twins somehow switched bodies with Penance, leaving the twins in the Penance body, but allowing Monet to go free. When Emplate returned during the school dance Jubilee caused an explosion which, once again, separated the twins from each other, and left the Penance body to become its own being. Cartier St. Croix upon hearing the return of the twins decided to visit his three daughters. When he arrived he came face to face for the first time in years with his son Marius who was severely injured. He tried to make amends with all his children for having neglected them for so long. When he apologized to Marius, his son finally revealed his darkest secret. He was the one who killed his mother, further infuriating Monet. Cartier‘s way of showing he cared was to transfer his daughters away from the academy. While the twins left permanently, Monet returned shortly after. Krakoa The twins re-appeared as members of the new mutant nation of Krakoa, they were shown at the Akademos Habitat both turned into Penance, they were being reprehended by their sister. | Powers = *'Telepathy:' Ability to read minds, project their thoughts into the minds of others, and defensively mask their mind against telepathic intrusion. Limited offensive capabilities, e.g. mind control, memory wipe, etc *'Gateway Forming:' The ability to open inter-dimensional gateways into alternate planes of existence. *'Gestalt Form:' The twins and all their siblings are able to merge into different combinations with different powers. They have been seen merging themselves, impersonating Monet under the codename M, and in this form, merging with their brother Emplate into M-Plate. Posing as their sister they displayed Superhuman Strength, Telepathy, Superhuman Intellect, Healing Factor, high-invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, Superhuman Speed and Reflexes and Flight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Claudette is autistic. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... St. Croix Twins }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Autism spectrum Category:St. Croix Family Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)